The present invention relates to outboard marine engines having split lower motor covers, and specifically to a lower motor cover attachment for an outboard motor which uses the overboard water indicator aperture as an access point for the disassembly of the lower motor covers.
One type of motor cowl construction commonly used on outboard marine engines includes a one-piece removable upper motor cover, and a pair of lower motor covers split along a vertical axis of the motor. The main advantage of the split lower motor covers is that the lower portion of the engine and the upper portion of the exhaust housing are easily accessible for maintenance and repair. In many cases, only two to four fasteners must be removed to disassemble the lower motor covers and obtain access to the engine.
One disadvantage of conventional split lower motor covers is that the fasteners used to secure the lower motor covers together are often visible from the outside of the motor, thus detracting from the otherwise streamlined appearance.
Another disadvantage of conventional split lower motor cover designs is that the fasteners securing the lower motor covers together are often placed in obscure locations which are difficult to access for removal, and as such, discourage the removal of the lower covers by service personnel, as well as by the owners of the motors. Thus, ironically, ease of maintenance, one of the major advantages of the split lower motor cover design, is often not realized in practice due to the inaccessible location of the lower motor cover fasteners.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lower motor cover attachment which is readily accessible for maintenance purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lower motor cover attachment which does not impair the outer aesthetic appearance of the outboard motor.